


Watching and Broken and Quiet

by heartspocky



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartspocky/pseuds/heartspocky
Summary: They leave the window open so she can see.





	Watching and Broken and Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I say "I want to write something short and smutty" and bug raineishida for prompts. <3 
> 
> Written quickly... and proofread quicker.

They leave the windows open for her, and tell themselves it's for the breeze. Their bedroom gets stuffy, and they need fresh air to breathe in as they gasp and pant, they need the chill because they get so, so hot, the sweat dripping from their skin, leading Sora's hands to slip unless he grips hard, hard enough to bruise. They never speak of their neighbor girl, the quiet young woman who glances out her own window, gaze penetrating, lip caught between white teeth, hands folded in her lap and fingers dancing, rubbing against one another in anxious circles. Riku collects the notes she slides under the door, though they never see her come or go; she's always at her bedroom window, her kitchen window, sighing and watching and broken and quiet. 

They try not to look into her home, but when they do it's a mirror image of their own. They see the desk on the wall opposite the window, like theirs, and the blender on the far side of the counter, nearest the fridge, like theirs. Her walls are covered in yellow wallpaper, striped with a pattern of small flowers. Daffodils. Riku and Sora ripped the wallpaper off the walls when they moved in and painted them blue. Still, looking into her home feels like they've lost a game they played as children, where they dared each other to spin around, fearing and hoping that with every turn they'd land in a parallel world, that every second turn would lead them back. Riku remembered loving and fearing the game in equal amounts, an eerie, isolated feeling taking him over when he realized he couldn't remember how many turns he'd taken. He was seven, arms dotted in bruises. He never knew which universe would be worse, but did know that he could be happy to pick whichever one had Sora in it. 

He spent much of his childhood feeling like he'd ended up in the wrong place. He wonders if the girl feels the same, if that's why she watches them so religiously, so intently.

Riku unbuttons his shirt, shaking the stiff, striped fabric from his shoulders. He wants to get the stench of work off him and to change into casual clothes. When he glances up he sees light eyes, they're on his mind still when Sora enters the room, pressing against him from behind. 

_God I want you._

It always starts the same, with words of affirmation whispered to him, and that mounting excitement deep in his gut. _I want you too._ Sora lets out a pleased sound; he never pushes Riku for more until he hears it in return. Riku leans forward, upper body feeling heavy on the soft mattress, heavier when Sora lets out a contented sigh. Riku's eyes shut when Sora drags his fingers down his spine, touch light and soft, teasing. Everything Sora does is light. Sora is light. He speaks in earnest stream of consciousness, babbling his excitement. 

_Look at you, you're so gorgeous--let's get these clothes off you, you had a long day, you look like you had a long day, and I want to help you relax. You always hated dressing up for work, you hate those slacks they make you wear, let's just get them off, right?_

Riku buries his face into the covers, head between his forearms. He feels the girl's eyes, and Sora's, he feels like he's spinning, round and round, and it all makes him dizzy. Sora works quickly, his fingers deft; in his mind's eye, Riku pictures a raccoon, digging into places it doesn't belong, getting into trouble. He stifles a laugh. Sora notices and doesn't ask. He just laughs in kind, taking Riku's hips in his hands and pushing his own forward, bumping Riku with his erection. 

_Tell me you want it, Riku. Please, I want to hear it._

Riku pushes himself up onto his elbows, craning his neck to look over at Sora, a smile playing on his lips. From them, three simple words escape: _I want it_. Sora is grinning, beaming, as he reaches around Riku's waist to unbutton his slacks, pulling down the zipper slowly and taking the rough fabric into his hands. Sora's mouth latches onto the soft skin of Riku's back, pressing kisses lower and lower as he slides Riku's pants down his legs. 

_Tell me again. I love you. Tell me exactly what you want._

Riku licks his lips again, eyes flicking to the window before settling back on the bed, staring down at a pale yellow comforter. He can never muster the courage to look Sora in the eye when he says it; Sora understands. At least, he's never complained about it. Just snickers when all is said and done, which always earns him a swat on the arm in faux irritation. _I want you inside me, Sora. I want your fingers, your cock, so deep inside me I forget my own name. I want you to pound me till I scream. I want to make you come, don't even worry about me. I want you to fill me with it. To own me._ It's always so extreme with him. _I want to scream, I want to be fucked. Break me down, build me up._ Riku only knows rough. Sometimes that's the only thing that feels like home to him.

Once his pants are in a pool at his ankles, Sora begins to work off his underwear. He does so with the utmost concentration. Riku can almost imagine his face, brows forward, lips in a light pout, the way he looks when he's thinking hard. 

The kisses continue down his body, and by the time he feels the air hit his backside there's nothing else but Sora's hands gripping his ass, tongue tracing his entrance. Riku lets out an undignified squeak, clutching the bed covers. This is the one thing he can't handle, that makes him squirm; Sora knows this, and pushes in his tongue. It's a warm presence inside Riku, and he grips tighter, knuckles white and short nails digging into the soft pads of his palms. He tries not to cry out. Sora grips tighter and moans, pulling back for air and dipping back in. Riku can feel Sora's breath rushing past his sensitve balls when he pants, then Riku's mind is blank and it's all softness, wetness. He barely has the sense not to let out a soft, sad sound with Sora pulls away for good, but it's tempered by the reassuring sound of his voice.

_You taste so good, Riku, I could taste you all day. I love getting on my knees for you. But that's not what you want, is it?_

It takes him several seconds to realize that Sora's right. Next time, he promises himself. Next time when Sora asks what he wants, Riku knows his answer. 

He's kidding himself. He wants it all. The things he can't articulate above all.

_Hey, Riku, should we close the blinds?_

Riku shakes his head. The window is across the room; he doesn't want Sora across the room from him. _I just want you in me._ Riku can tell without looking that Sora's grinning, and he takes a deep, slow, breath as Sora pushes the first lube-slick finger into him. Riku feels greedy already, cock stiff and already dripping, flexing his muscles, tightening, loosening. Sora makes a curious little noise, pushing in the second finger. He doesn't hit Riku's sweet spot, not yet, not this early. This early and all Riku wants is to feel full. 

_Ready for me?_

Riku shakes his head again. _One more._ Sora makes another little noise. The third finger is always on the brink of being too much. When Sora spreads the three, Riku always chokes, crying out. He feels overly stretched, the pleasure turning to a sting, then a burn, then back to pleasure as Sora brings them back together inside him. Sora does it again, slowly spreading his fingers, slowly joining them. Two times, three, four. It knocks the breath from Riku's lungs; his fist pounds on the bed. It hurts so much he almost doesn't like it. He doesn't.

But if Sora doesn't do it, he will insist.

 _You've got to be ready now_ , Sora wheedles. Riku smiles weakly and hears himself manage to spill out some kind of witty retort, one he barely even hears. 

Riku's never sure when Sora manages to undress himself through all this. Once Sora's inside him, he never cares. Tries to stay steady as Sora thrusts shallowly, even though his legs feel like jelly. It's always one, two, three, then Sora's in to the hilt, still as Riku adjusts around him, pumping Sora's cock from the inside. Desperate. 

_Tell me what you want._

It's almost a joke that he says this now, when Riku can barely think, let alone speak. _Hard_ , is the only thing that comes out. Sora obliges. Fingers dug deep into the soft skin of Riku's hips, he moves without abandon, rough without being careless, pace fast but precise. And so deep. Almost too deep. Riku drips and drips, making no move to stroke himself, or to ask Sora to do it for him. His private rule is that Sora comes first. He doesn't know why; it just has to be. He makes himself limp, lets wanton grunts and moans pour from his lips, begs. Every time Sora pushes forward Riku moves with him. He feels like an extension of Sora, something that has use, a purpose. 

Sora's cock pulses and twitches inside him, leaking precum. Riku tightens, squeezing him harder with the little strength he has. He still gasps when Sora comes, that sudden flood of warmth. It always surprises him, how good it feels. He doesn't know why. 

Sora uses the last few moments of his erection to tap Riku's sweet spot, one hand shifting back to his ass as the other takes his cock, stroking gently, thumb running over the soaked tip. The heat of Sora's hands on him, of Sora's cock inside him, of Sora's come, makes Riku come, too, and he announces his orgasm in a torrent of sobbing breaths and incomprehensible prayers. It hurts, and it soothes, and it's lovely.

 _Wow_ , Sora says after he pulls out, every single time. He runs a finger over Riku's loosened entrance gently, apologizing when Riku gives a weak word of protest.

Riku showers first, then Sora. While Sora's occupied Riku re-dresses, into a tank top and loose jeans. He wanders the house aimlessly, feeling like a ghost.

Beneath the front door there's a note, a piece of floral stationery folded in half.

 _Thank you_ , it reads.


End file.
